Why She Loves Him?
by js2801
Summary: Hermione wonder why she loves Harry, on her wedding day. read and find out why?


**Why She Loves Him?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> - I was just sitting and reading when this thing crossed my mind. I just started writing as thoughts appeared. It may not be in proper order and you may find it a bit confusing. But I just hope you would be able to understand the emotions.**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

><p>She loves him, more than anyone else in this world. She doesn't even remember what it was like when she wasn't in love with him. It seemed like a different lifetime when she wasn't in love with him.<p>

Probably she was always in love with him since they met on the train first time or maybe when he saved her from the troll back in their first year. She wasn't sure why she loved him so much. But she knew she loved him.

She tried to analyze why she loved him as she always did with any problem that came in front of her.

She remembered their first year. She was crying in the girls' bathroom after Ron had made an insensitive comment about her lack of friends. He had come then to save her from the troll who was about to squash her with his club. May be that's why she loved him, because he was a brave soul.

But then what about those other moments that she shared with him, more powerful than that of their first year's.

May be she fell in love with him when he asked her if she would like to go with him to the Yule Ball. She was doubtful when he asked her but he held her hand in his own and assured her that he wasn't asking her as last option but because he actually wanted to go with her. She was surprised to know that he didn't want to go with his long time crush Cho Chang.

There were so many qualities of him for which she could love him. He had always treated her with extra care. He listened to her worries, problems, her babbling whenever she was nervous. He always held her whenever she was upset or cried due to Ron's hurtful words. He always supported her about her plans to save elves from bad treatment or for her passion about new books or subjects.

He never made fun of her for loving books or for fearing brooms. He understood why she wanted to be the best in everything, except flying of course. He understood her fear of failing.

Maybe she loved him because he was handsome and charming. His messy hair and mesmerizing emerald green eyes, his toned body, the way he looked at her sometimes with his intense and passion filled eyes, it always left her breathless and with the urges she never knew she had.

He always told her that she was beautiful, loving, caring and most intelligent girl he had ever met. She knew he meant those words, because he never said her anything he never meant.

Or maybe she loved him because he never lied to her. He always shared his fears, worries, and happiness with her. He shared his past with her, something he never did with anyone else before, not even Ron or Dumbledore.

His actions always proved that she was the most important girl in his life even if he never said in words. He always remembered her birthday. He was always kind to her. He took care of her whenever she was ill. He would even leave his girlfriend if he had to meet her.

He was always awkward around girls except her, a quality she always found very endearing. He was shy at times. His smile was never forged. He could always make others around him happy, just with a smile.

His presence was always assuring. He made her feel safe. He was always very protective of her, always kept her close during dangerous times. She knew only he could keep her safe.

But then there was this other side of him which made him so much like his father, his playful and mischievous side. After the war that side was more dominant in his personality. He was still the same Harry she knew from before the war but with additional livelier features. His eyes always held a mischievous glint whenever he was around her and in very happy mood. He would always surprise her.

Or maybe she loved him because he loved her back. He had made a very romantic set up to ask her out. He was never good at dance, but he danced with her because she wanted to. He had made even more special arrangements when he proposed her. He always respected her, treated as his equal and not as some damsel in distress. He valued her opinions. And he was a brilliant kisser which just added to the list.

He loved her more than anyone else in the world. She knew he would do anything for her, as she would do. She knew he would love her forever, as she would do. He would always be there for her, as she would be for him. She knew he would fulfill every promise he had made to her today, on the day of their wedding.

She was looking at him as he danced with her, holding her close, looking in her eyes with love, endless love, unconditional love. And she got her answer.

She loved him for no reason. There was no reason for her to love him, she just loved him. Probably all those reasons played their part in making her realize that she loved him.

She loved him because he was Harry, only Harry, her Harry.

"I love you Harry" Hermione said with a wide smile, her eyes shining with love.

Harry grinned his charming grin which always melted her heart. "I love you too Hermione." He said and kissed her passionately making her forget all her analysis.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note:<span> - So what you guys think. Was it ok? Did you like it? Please tell me through your reviews. I want to know what you think.**


End file.
